


territory

by InvadingThoughts



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF), The Derp Crew (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, RoyalChaos, ZeRoyalChaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was in the bathroom of the shitty bar for a total of five minutes- at most- and yet Anthony had still managed to find some way to get himself into trouble. He was at the bar chatting with a very pretty blonde and it was obvious, even from across the room, that she was flirting with him. </p><p>The idea alone was enough to make Steven grind his teeth together in annoyance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	territory

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” on tumblr.
> 
> You can find me there at zeroyalchilly.tumblr.com
> 
> :D

He was in the bathroom of the shitty bar for a total of five minutes- at most- and yet Anthony had still managed to find some way to get himself into trouble. He was at the bar chatting with a very pretty blonde and it was obvious, even from across the room, that she was flirting with him. The idea alone was enough to make Steven grind his teeth together in annoyance.

He knew Anthony, of course he did since they’d been friends for over five years and would be dating for a whole year after next month, so Steven knew his boyfriend would never actually cheat on him. Yet, for some stupid reason, the minute he laid eyes on the pair giggling and touching each other Ze felt jealous.

Sometimes his boyfriend was way to stupid for his own good.

He was the one who was meant to be touching Chilled since he was the one who got to kiss him in the mornings, even before they had a chance to brush away their morning breath. Steven was the one who got to watch Anthony fall apart in front of him in the bedroom, hear him moan and beg in total desperation. He had earned that after waiting for it for so long.

Not her, who was clearly playing a dangerous game with her hand rested on Anthony’s knee.

Steven made a point to wipe all of the emotion from his face before he stomped over to them, coming to stop beside Chilled, he quickly lent over and planted a passionate kiss on Chilled’s lips.

Right in front of the blonde.

“Ah… I’ll- I’ll leave you two alone, then.” the blonde muttered as she reached for her bag and retreated away from the bar, though Steven could clearly see the glare she directed at him as she left. He sighed as he pulled away, a grin slowly overtaking his features as he took his rightful seat next to his boyfriend.

Chilled didn’t seem to mind, rather he just shot Steven a confused look for the sudden display of affection before taking a sip of his drink.

“Missed ya,” was all that Steven offered as an explanation, silently enjoying the annoyance that he saw on the blondes face.

Steven was a tough person to actually get jealous, since he was more of the type of person that shared his stuff with anyone that asked. But, when it came down to Anthony, there was no playing around. He had spent way to much time making jokes about the relationship that he actually craved to just let some bimbo step in and ruin it all.

They didn’t mention it for the rest of the night and Ze was glad, since he was way more happier to spend his time laughing about lame jokes with the man of his dreams than dwell on thoughts of the blonde.

So, it wasn’t until they were leaving the bar that Steven’s bubbled popped as Anthony rounded on him with a look that spelled trouble.

“Oh my god! I just realized why you were acting so weird tonight,” he laughed, pointing a finger towards Ze who made sure to grumble as he pushed it away.

“I wasn’t acting weird, I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, Chilled,” he huffed, pulling his jacket tighter around himself and moving towards their car. He left Anthony to quickly stumble after him, but his denial didn’t seem to convince Chilled enough to shut up since he continued talking.

“With the girl, at the bar. I though it was weird as hell when you kissed me- not that I didn’t love it, cause I did,” Chilled teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, “but it’s cause you never usually like participating in pda’s. But tonight you practically shoved you tongue down my throat!”

Steven shook his head violently, throwing a look over his shoulder at Chilled, “I did not! And so what if I did, there’s no law against kissing my boyfriend, who cares if it happened to be in front of that floozy you were talking to,”

It took a moment for Anthony to respond and Steven tossed another look over his shoulder, but he regretted it the moment he saw the grin plastered across his boyfriends face.

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous, Ze? Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?” Anthony teased, skipping closer to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. His boyfriend who was desperately trying not to give in to the bright smile and touches belonging to Chilled.

“No” he sighed, feeling his resolve slipping as he wrapped his arms around Chilled’s neck. He felt content in his arms and Anthony’s breath against his neck made him feel all tingly. He would much prefer them to be back at their shared apartment rather than where they currently stood on the sidewalk outside the front of a bar.

“I knew it, you’re bloody jealous Ze. But I’m glad, because you look so fucking hot when you’re all territorial though, makes me all hot under the collar,” Anthony whispered, lips brushing against Steven’s cold skin and making a flush work its way down his neck.

“Well then,” he replied, swallowing thickly as Chilled placed tiny kisses down his neck, “maybe you should take me home and I’ll show you how territorial I can be, babe,”

His disappointment at the sudden lack of warm breath on his neck was almost enough to make him whine, but when Steven felt Anthony grip his hand tightly and pull him toward the car with a grin, he knew that Chilled would make it up to him later.


End file.
